


Chamber Pot

by fightableomo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Illnesses, NSFW, Scat, Sick Fic, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: This is a story about Caleb getting a stomach bug and pooping. Do Not Read, this is just for me.
Kudos: 20





	Chamber Pot

**Author's Note:**

> :))))))) one of you nasty fucks is going to read this anyway and yell at me for being nasty. this isn't for you, this is for me. I'm using ao3 to organize my fics so that i may better find them when i want to re-read them. so fuck off, perverts

Both Caleb and Nott were asleep when it finally hit. They had rented a room of an inn in a small town just hours before, and all the two had done was get some ale and fall asleep, bo time for getting a layout of the inn. So when Caleb woke up, his stomach churning and an impending pressure pushing down on him , his first thought was regret. 

He had no idea where the water closet was. One hand resting on his lower stomach, he toppled out of bed, desperate to find the chamber pot before it was too late. 

Of course, his rustling woke Nott up. Grumbling softly, she looked to her companion who was on his hands and knees, groping around the room. “What are you doing, Caleb?”

He looked up in her direction, or at least what he thought was her direction. His human eyes weren’t good for locating the goblin in the dark, but undoubtedly, she was staring right at him. “I— I’m looking for the chamber pot.”

She huffed, “I want to sleep, Caleb. Can’t this wait ‘til morning?”

He scowled, ignoring the liquid heat pushing at his hole. “No, it can’t. Can you please help me look.”

She problem nodded, but the next thing Caleb heard was the bed creaking as her small form got off. There were a few more noises before her small hand touched his shoulder, “Found it.” Taking his hand, she guided it to the cold ceramic pot.

He nodded in thanks. He kept one hand on the pot as the other tried to undo his pants. He couldn’t think about asking Nott to step out for a moment, especially when she had seen him piss enough times as it was. Still, a matter of the bowels seemed much more embarrassing.

Though, he wasn’t worried about that. No, he was much more worried about crouching over the bucket before he shit his pants. And it was almost too late for that. 

A tiny bit of feces slipped out of his tightening hole. It was hot and mushy at most, but he could feel a very liquid part of it seep into his pants. 

Still, he managed to wiggle his trousers off his hips just enough to empty his turbulent guts into the potty. 

Mortified that his traveling companion was still in the room when the storm him, he leaned forward to wrap his arms around his bent legs and bury his face in his knees. 

The whole ordeal was rather loud, with plenty of sloshing and escaping gas as well as whimpers on Caleb’s part. After what felt like forever, he finally finished emptying his bowels. Pulling up his slightly dirtied pants, he moved to go lie in the bed, feeling too bad to address the smelling pot of filth just feet away. It was likely he’d need it soon enough as whatever made him sick finished working its way through him. 

Nott climbed into bed with him, curling up like a cat next to him. “Are you okay, Caleb? You’re pale and sweaty.”

He groaned weakly, not up to the task of explaining food poisoning to someone who had the digestive system of a goblin. “I’ll be fine soon enough. Just go back to sleep.”

She nodded, or she must have because instead of saying anything, she went silent and limp next to him.


End file.
